Inker Poker
Anderminous Poker got his start as an Akarvian bookbinder. His customers saw him as eccentric, but he never really caused any trouble until a certain book was put in his possession to repair. Instead of doing his job, he took the book, stowed away on a ship, and traveled to wherever the ship took him. As it turned out, the ship contained several much more interesting passengers. Notably, John Ghern, having just been banished from Akarv. Anderminous spent a good portion of his adult years in hiding, not that any really sought him out. Eventually, though, he did gain a reputation when he got in a brawl with none other than Undek Mag over matters of faith. For Poker hated religion more than anything. Some say he had a curse upon him, bringing him ill fortune in all his dealings. While the origins of this "curse" are unsure, it can't be denied that Anderminous's life was one fraught with bad luck. The curse may have come from his hatred for gods and demons, or the hatred may have come from the curse. Whichever preceded the other, Poker did not tolerate faiths of any kind. The fight with Undek resulted in Poker being driven out of Ghernia and forced to live on the outskirts. Since Hera was never especially well-policed between settlements--the proclivity of nightcrawlers made such goals implausible--he managed to draw several bandits to follow him. Poker guided the bandits to secure for him a mountain near Hugafia. When the flood of Hugafia ensued and nightcrawlers began to run rampant, Poker survived by gathering men and women desperate for coin and looting the wrecked city. His power grew, even as other warlords began to enter Hera. They began to make his job of ruling the barren wasteland of Hera difficult, so he ended up making a short-lived alliance with Amelia Ghern to defeat them. The effort was successful. As Poker gained strength, he became something like the yin to Amelia's yang--she would protect the civilized lands from the nightcrawlers, and he would (for the most part) protect those who would or could not live in Ghernia. For a fee, of course. Poker also did occasionally help to keep Undek in check. Undek very often sent his followers out to kill Poker, still holding a grudge, and Poker would cautiously retaliate. Despite the assistance, it was an unpleasant alliance that did not sit well with the president or her husband, and they were always on their guard. Poker eventually established his own small fortress, along with several netherrack-powered ships--acquired from men and women who would later become the Jaden. He also had a library of considerable size, which became an area of great superstition. When Yenklet Lupice did finally arrive, Poker was preparing to take over all of Hera. Amelia and her husband were gone, and all agreements were off. But Yenklet's second-in-command, General Yuvak, moved first. Poker's large but undisciplined army of bandits and farmers was bloodily obliterated, and the soldiers taken captive were held hostage. Poker and his remaining men were forced to leave in exchange for the return of the hostages, along with the return of Poker's library. Poker's departure spelled the beginning of the end for the remaining warlords of Hera. Several immediately thought to fill Poker's shoes and killed each other off. Those that remained were hunted down. The loss of the warlords led to all areas outside Ghernia falling to the nightcrawlers. Ghernia became the sole safe location within Hera's borders. After Yenklet's loss of power, Poker began to prepare. He bore enough loyalty to his home that he would not suffer Undek Mag to lead it, and this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. Shortly after Yenklet's death, Poker's troops stormed Ghernia, and all Renolians were put to death. Hera's new "rebirth" was off to a rocky start, and it got worse after a very tense exchange between Poker and rulers of Akarv, Fallnavor and Eirros. Eirros's use of a bomber in particular infuriated the Heran people, despite their distaste for "Inker". Eventually, Poker agreed to get rid of the netherrack ship by parking it over Tripolian soil. This was at a time that tensions between Tripoly and the rest of the world were approaching a peak. Poker largely managed to become fairly popular in Hera by indicating he wished to go back to the ways of Amelia Ghern and Yenklet Lupice. The death of Undek helped this--Herans were beginning to feel disgusted with their short-lived fondness for the Renolian faith, having seen the ruin their nation was very nearly led to. Poker reinstated the old elected dictatorship, and appointed as his Vice President a strange man by the name of Slae. Eventually, Poker stepped down, giving Slae full control. The ensuing disaster saw Poker driven out of Hera, only spared by the fact that, with the impending doom Slae's treachery had brought, there was no time for a lynching. Poker has not been seen since the destruction of Voldrania. Poker had pale white skin, and large eyes with extremely large pupils. He generally wore dark clothes. Category:Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Herans Category:Politicians Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders